


liebesleid

by lumieres (irlsugawara)



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kel being a whole golden lab for sunny!!, really fluffy honestly thats all there is to this, sunny playing the violin for kel!!, two teens in love and falling in love even more as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlsugawara/pseuds/lumieres
Summary: sunny then looks up, slowly, making eye contact with a glassy-eyed kel who smiles at him so lovingly it nearly knocks the air out of his lungs. “that was- that was amazing,” he stammers out, arms flailing this way and that. “you’re amazing, sunny.” and the compliment isn’t what causes sunny to flush (for the nth time that day) but it’s the way kel sounds as he sounds it out: awestruck, as if sunny is the brightest star in the night sky and kel had seen nothing like it. it makes him feel like his last mistake before he let the violin slide from the curve of his shoulder hadn’t been much to worry about. it makes him feel like the floor isn’t beneath his feet and that he’s floating.kel makes sunny feel like he’s worth being called amazing, that his playing is genuinely amazing. light fills his body and spills over a little which causes sunny to stumble over to kel and press a playful kiss to the other teen’s cheek with a shaky laugh.
Relationships: Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	liebesleid

**Author's Note:**

> she's back! with another sunkel fic! actually, this has been in the works since late jan/early feb but bc of classes, i haven't been able to find the time/motivation to get it done ; v; consider this a v belated vday fic teehee! anw, this is nothing but absolute fluff and it's v much sunkel centered!!! 
> 
> also, i wanted to say thank u for the positive feedback on cherish!!!! it makes me rly rly happy to see u guys enjoy it that much ;;;;; with that said, i hope u guys enjoy this too! ♡
> 
> something to note: [liebesleid/love's sorrow](https://youtu.be/i0Q7T_9vNNE?t=2360) is the piece that sunny's playing near the end. if you keep listening to what i linked, the next piece is the piano solo version and that's the version mari was playing! (we love your lie in april, dont we :])
> 
> something to note part two: i hc sunny's family as french-japanese, hence the miso soup and steamed rice (along w/ the typical american eggs & bacon).

he doesn’t realize he’s used to the indentation in his (rather small) bed and the warmth beside him until it’s gone and it leaves a chill in its wake. he wakes up disoriented, hair sticking up every which way, as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, then his head swivels to his left and realizes that, yes, his bed is actually empty. which is strange. kel had spent the night here with him while the rest of his family had rented out a separate place instead. 

( “less people, less money to spend!” kel had grinned when sunny asked with a simple look. “besides, how can i not stay here with you when i’m visiting the city?” )

sunny doesn’t acquaint himself with the fear of abandonment or the darkness or being lonely any longer but it seems to creep back in small doses when his boyfriend disappears without so much a note or a word. his toes curl under the blankets as he yawns and stretches, pushing them back so he can slide out of his bed in his still-confused, disoriented state. he had slept _so_ well last night too. sunny runs a hand through his hair, a sad attempt to fix what’s standing up on the right side of his head, and heads to the bathroom so he can wash up. maybe he had been dreaming of kel’s presence beside him. did he miss him _that_ much? the thought embarrasses sunny so much so that his pale cheeks begin to glow with an innocent pink color. cold water splashes onto the heat of his skin to rid him of the incessant heat from embarrassment. 

they live in an apartment— his mom and himself. it’s a huge step down from their previous house but it’s something needed for it being just the two of them (no stairs, no prolonged darkness). the reason this is important to note is that sound travels easily throughout the rooms— even a gentle whisper can be heard from the farthest room down the hall. kel’s voice is telltale: it’s loud, nice, and buoyant. sunny finds himself smiling before he can even stop it. 

“kel,” he murmurs as he steps around the corner, striped house slippers snug on his feet and a towel over his damp hair. said male perks up at the familiar voice and immediately bounds over to where sunny stands ( _like a puppy_ , sunny thinks distantly), abandoning the conversation he had been having with his mother. 

“hi! uh, hey— your hair is still wet,” kel pouts, his eyes growing wider than they normally are, and it makes sunny crack a smile- maybe laugh quietly. kel quickly catches on and pouts even more, large hands coming up to dry sunny’s hair for him, movements gentle and loving. sleep comes to cling at sunny’s lashes as he loosens up under the ministrations, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s torso and to press his cheek against kel’s chest. “oh, sunny?” the voice above him sounds equal parts deep and surprised, rumbling within the chest he’s leaning against and filling sunny up with a pleasant warmth. 

a hum is the only response kel gets as sunny is much too comfortable where he stands and it makes him laugh, in a flustered manner. physical affection, like this, isn’t lost on the pair. in fact, it’d be weirder if they weren’t physically affectionate, considering their childhood had been full of a younger kel clinging to a younger sunny’s body and dragging him around their small town, their equally small park. their mothers had always seen it as endearing, thought that having a close friend like this would be good for both boys considering how polar opposites the two were. kel could bring the most out of sunny and sunny could be the voice of reason for kel. 

… is what they had thought. the two were nothing more than tiny demons running around the park with the additions of aubrey (tiny demon number three) and basil (who had been the _true_ voice of reason). 

once those hands halt in their movements, sunny snaps himself out of the sleepy haze and tilts his head back to peer up at kel, only to find that the other had been staring down at him with a passive expression on his visage. it’s only when their gazes meet that kel startles in place, bodily, and lets loose a flustered laugh. sunny can’t help the quirk of the lips, the rolling of his own eyes, and the raising of his brows at the reaction. they part easily when his mother peeks out from the kitchen, calling them over to the table so they can at least eat before continuing to “goof off”. 

sunny’s gaze slides to the side, awkwardly. kel catches on quickly, as he does with everything sunny-related, and brings a hand to rub at the back of his shoulder lightly. “we should go eat,” he announces, furthest from quiet. “i’m _starving_ so bad.” then he pushes the paler teen to the table where three plates were set, all adorned with two eggs and two pieces of bacon (four, for kel). sunny takes note of the glasses of orange juice next to both plates whereas there is a mug of steaming coffee to a singular plate across from their own. to replace the awkward chill comes a gentle warmth at the sight. it has been a long time coming since he feels so warm with his mother. in fact, with kel’s place right beside his own, it feels like they’re a family already. 

and so, they sit for breakfast. they laugh over eggs, bacon, orange juice, and a finale of miso soup along with some steamed rice for the two of them. sunny only hopes that his mother doesn’t catch onto the fond and endearing gazes he shoots kel’s way when his entire face lights up with laughter over memories he can hardly remember himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the next hour, kel drags sunny out for a walk down the street, claiming that he hasn’t really taken the time to “sightsee”. sunny had refuted that claim by saying there’s not _much_ to see but kel shot him a look that had caused him to turn his head guiltily; they both came from a tiny town, he didn’t have any right to really say that to kel. regardless, seeing his excitement over the smallest things is incredibly endearing to sunny and he locks these memories away in his heart, in his mind. despite not really wanting to get out much, sunny thinks that this moment with kel is definitely worth leaving his comfort zone; to see his boyfriend’s smile and the way the sun fills up those wide eyes of his is totally worth leaving the comfort of his room, of his house. 

it feels like hours until they come back to their apartment and when they do, after greeting sunny’s mother, they make a beeline for his room. kel’s hand is tight on sunny’s, practically bouncing and vibrating with energy that sunny is no stranger to. he laughs, startled when the door is gently closed behind his back (a total contrast to his high-strung energy) and then at kel picking him up to spin him around with a boisterous laugh of his own. 

sunny’s cheeks color a rouge-ish tint, incredibly so, as his hands (tiny, he notices) clutch onto kel’s broad shoulders. “k—,” he stammers, holding onto dear life because his boyfriend is spinning him _fast_ and he’s getting a little dizzy. “kel, wait— slow down, i might throw up all over you.” and that alone is enough to stop the way the room blurs around him, his feet stumbling and almost tripping over his backpack laying haphazardly across the floor. “wh-,” a deep breath, then he places his hands on his stomach, shooting kel an incredulous stare to which the taller only _giggles_ guiltily, cheeks just as flushed. “what was that for?”

for a moment, he’s uncharacteristically silent, lips parting and then closing like a fish. if it weren’t for his current war against vertigo, he’d be laughing. but he does something sunny didn’t predict: he pulls sunny in for a gentle hug, arms curling around his small waist, holding his thin body close. warmth, akin to the kind where sunlight spills through his curtains, oozes through every crevice, every crack, of his body, and tickles him from head-to-toe. he doesn’t question it because sunny knows better than to do so, allowing kel to simply hold him close as if they hadn’t seen each other in ages (which, technically…). 

“i saw a couple,” kel begins, practically whispers into his hair, and sunny is hanging onto his every word with his own lanky arms tight around kel’s torso. “they were walking down the sidewalk, just like us, but they were holding hands, sharing ice cream, and being super lovey-dovey with each other.” a pause in his string of words, making sunny blink but not peeling away from his boyfriend. “i just… i guess i kind of wanted to do the same with you! but i know you like it when i do these things when it’s just us so i waited until we got to your room! wait, did you not like it?” sunny can practically hear the pout in kel’s tone and just knows that the taller’s lower lip is actually jutting out in a pout too which makes him laugh into the other’s chest. 

with that, he does peel away from kel and looks up at his flustered visage, one hand slipping from his waist to rub at the nape of his neck in embarrassment. sunny likes these moments the most: the parts of their life where kel is visibly flustered around sunny, where he can’t look sunny in the eye, and where his body is fidgeting with nervous energy. the violinist smiles, tilting his head with a teasing look, his entire body relying on the way he’s rocking back on his heels. “no, i hated it, kel,” his brows pinch together as he murmurs, tongue well-versed in poking fun at his boyfriend. kel’s gasp and then his puppy-dog eyes as he pouts even more so are always worth the teasing. this makes him laugh, bodily. he leans over a little, resting his forehead to the other’s shoulder with a hiccuping laugh, shoulders shaking with every wheeze he lets out. 

“i’m joking, kel. i didn’t mind it. i… i liked it a lot.” he hides his face in his boyfriend’s orange jersey, cheeks heating up along with his body, the prickling heat from embarrassment greeting him like a freight train. “you have to _warn_ me next time though-- i could’ve seriously thrown up all over you.” there’s an exhale of relief over his head and sunny laughs again, falling deeper into this sun-filled hole for kel. he can’t help the way his chest swells and expands as he presses closer to the taller before him, clinging to him like kel’s his lifeline, his life support. kel relishes in the way sunny hugs him back, his chin resting gently in the softness of that black hair before tilting his head down to press a gentle kiss to the top of his head. 

and a few minutes pass like that before kel pulls away first, hands sliding down to grab ahold of sunny’s gently, a bright smile plastering itself on his loving features. a heavy blush coats sunny’s cheeks when he feels his knees buckle and his heart beats harder within the confinements of his chest; he really is in too deep. “can you play me a song, sunny?” kel asks, tone so so so gentle as he guides the both of them to sunny’s much too small bed. “anything works, but i really want to hear that piece you said you were working on! i just want to hear you play again since it’s been so long since i last heard it.” 

the question has his fingers twitch, it has them itching to reach for his violin case resting beside his bed, right next to his curling toes. a newfound warmth fills the teen up, but this time it comes straight from his heart and he nods, albeit bashfully. “yeah, i can. but are you sure you want to listen to the piece i’m working on? you know it’s not done…” sunny doesn’t know why he asks, really, when kel nods enthusiastically in response. so, he smiles gently and pulls his hands away from kel’s to pull out his violin with the utmost care. 

lithe fingers stroke the neck of his instrument, doing what he must to tune it to perfection and inspecting the horsehair on his bow. when finished with his preparations, sunny stands (his positioning isn’t intentional by any means but he finds himself before the window, open, as the curtains flutter around him with the breeze and the sunlight hitting the chestnut-colored body of his violin just right) and places his violin to his shoulder. 

_he inhales_.

with loose fingers and a loose wrist, his arm sways without hesitation and in practiced movements. his brows are pinched as his heart swells and pulses with the music. the first stroke is a low and prolonged one before he waltzes into a light-hearted tune, then he repeats it again but slower this time. the violin produces the most loving of sounds as sunny pours his heart and his emotions into playing for kel, for an imaginary audience, for mari and her piano playing in the back of his head. sunny plays as if it had just been him and mari in their practice room (he plays as if it had been his violin and her piano). the curtains flutter around him lightly and he stutters a bit at a higher note, fingers wobbling a tad. 

_he exhales_ , not realizing he had been holding in his breath the entire time. 

sunny then looks up, slowly, making eye contact with a glassy-eyed kel who smiles at him so lovingly it nearly knocks the air out of his lungs. “that was- that was amazing,” he stammers out, arms flailing this way and that. “you’re amazing, sunny.” and the compliment isn’t what causes sunny to flush (for the nth time that day) but it’s the way kel sounds as he sounds it out: awestruck, as if sunny is the brightest star in the night sky and kel had seen nothing like it. it makes him feel like his last mistake before he let the violin slide from the curve of his shoulder hadn’t been much to worry about. it makes him feel like the floor isn’t beneath his feet and that he’s floating. 

kel makes sunny feel like he’s worth being called amazing, that his playing is genuinely amazing. light fills his body and spills over a little which causes sunny to stumble over to kel and press a playful kiss to the other teen’s cheek with a shaky laugh. 

“thank you.” and kel laughs brightly, pulling sunny in for a hug but carefully enough that his violin isn’t in the way and then peppering his pale visage with puppy-like kisses. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


later that night, with the violin tucked away in its case and the stars shining brightly for them, kel asks about the story of the piece he’s working on and sunny is silent for a bit before he tips his head to the side, resting it on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“mm, well… it’s- it’s a piece i heard mari playing in the practice room once. i really liked it and asked if we can duet it together,” he grows silent for a beat too long, and kel positions himself so that he’s on his side but propped up by his arm. sunny looks up at his boyfriend with a breathy laugh, reassuring the worried look in his eyes. “you know, i feel like it’s my duty to finish what we started. i think she’d like it if i did that. so, i’ve been- _you know_ , that was what i was working on.” 

kel’s soft “ _oh_ ” is what brings sunny’s eyes from folded hands to wide, hazelnut hues peering into his soul and he manages to smile a little, brows pinching in concern over the soft noise of recognition from his puppy-like boyfriend. “no, it’s just,” kel lies down next to him, arms folding behind his head as his gaze glues itself to the ceiling, a look of utmost seriousness passing over his features for a bit. “i think she’d be _really_ proud of you, sunny. i don’t- you know i don’t have any knowledge whatsoever in music like you do, right? but it sounded really good. i could tell you were playing from your heart and your emotions were displayed on your face.” then he turns to face sunny, a finger tracing over the apples of his pale cheeks before laughing, almost shyly. “this is going to sound lame but, it sounded like you were painting but with music. i was totally drawn. you really are amazing, sunny.” 

and if sunny were still emotionally vulnerable from mari’s passing, he would’ve had no problem in crying at those words but he’s grown and he’s accepted it all. he smiles, mirroring kel’s warmth, and presses a little closer to his boyfriend, head resting against the other’s shoulder with a soft sigh of contentment. “i think so too,” he murmurs. “you know, i actually heard her teaching it to hero once.” sunny snorts at the squawk of surprise kel lets out. “but… thanks, kel. that means a lot coming from you, especially.” 

“you know i mean every word i say,” he murmurs, pout back on kel’s mouth before they share smiles again, then a kiss to sunny’s head and a gentle squeeze of the torso before they fall asleep to the sound of the peaceful violin-piano accompaniment resonating within their heads.


End file.
